


Omega

by Skye_Winter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clexa, Dr. Clarke Griffin, F/F, Trikru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Winter/pseuds/Skye_Winter
Summary: When Dr. Clarke Griffin accepted the job offer in the sleepy town of TonDC to escape her past, little did she know that she would get caught up in a whirlwind of supernatural drama involving power hungry vampires, kidnapped werewolves and a devastatingly gorgeous female Alpha of the Trikru werewolf pack. [Clexa AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! This is my first venture into Clexa fanfiction (I had to get this plot bunny out so that I can continue my Faberry fanfics!). As Clarke is a doctor in this fanfic and I have zero medical knowledge, any medical related terms or situations are probably highly inaccurate. Apologies in advance!

"No. We want a different doctor. Not this freak."

_Freak?_

Dr. Clarke Griffin, TDC Hospital's newly hired superstar emergency physician, stopped in her tracks and glared up at the 6 foott tall lumberjack standing in her way. He folded his arms across his barrel sized chest as she barely caught a glimpse of the female patient when Lumberjack 2 and 3 got up from their seats on either side of the patient to stand with their brother, completely obscuring her view.

She sniffed the air and smelled blood coming from the patient.

"Step aside. Your sister is bleeding out on that chair and you're wasting precious time," she growled.

Chaos reigned around them as victims from a road accident, a man having a heart attack and a child with a broken leg were being brought into the TDC Hospital's ER. Broken limbs, hysterical crying, and more blood than ever made up the scene around them.

"I've been through this town a couple of times before. I know what that badge means," said Lumberjack 1, nodding at the black and gold paw badge pinned to Clarke's white coat. "We sure as hell are not going to allow some freak to come near our sister."

Clarke felt her eye twitch at the bigot's words.

"We are short on staff and your sister's health will be compromised if she's not attended to immediately. Now is not the time to be a self-righteous prick," she said through gritted teeth as she looked past the men to finally see their young sister gripping her head in pain, a gash at on her leg, oozing blood.

"Now, now doc," said Lumberjack 3, standing on the left. "I don't know why Larry here has a thing against your folk but I sure as hell ain't complaining," he said with a sneer, giving her a once over as he stepped forward. "Why don't you and I go over there to check with one of them pretty nurses to see if there's a 'normal' doctor around eh?" He stepped forward and slung his arm around her shoulders attempting to pivot her towards the counter.

In a blink of an eye, he found himself face down on the hospital floor, his arm twisted painfully behind him, and Clarke's knee pressing into his back, holding him in place.

" _Touch me again without my permission and you'll find out exactly why my kind comes with a warning label_ ," she snarled into his ear.

"Hey!"

The Lumberjack 2 came up from behind her. Without a second thought, with one hand still gripping Lumberjack 3's arm, Clarke spun and elbowed the man in the side of his face just as he bent down to drag her off his brother. He dropped to the ground stunned.

She stood up and surveyed the scene before her. The two sidekicks were down on the ground while Lumberjack 1 stood frozen staring at her with shock.

"I'll handle their injuries should they suffer any from this altercation," she muttered at him as she strode past him and met no resistance.

She bent down to check the young lady who was squinting at her with pain as security guards rushed over to prevent the men from interrupting Clarke any further.

"You just beat up my brothers," she said as Clarke inspected her wound, clicking her tongue at the length of the cut.

"They were in my way," replied Clarke as she proceeded to take out her flashlight and shine it briefly into the lady's eyes. She held the lady's head steady.

"Follow my finger please," she moved her finger from left to right,keeping track of the lady's eyes. "Now, what is your name?"

"Samantha but you can call me Sam."

Clarke nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Stepped in the middle of a bar fight to break it up. Got clocked in the head and cut by a broken beer bottle," said Sam with a grimace. "I own the bar. Didn't want them to ruin it any further," she continued when she noticed Clarke's incredulous look.

"Sorry about my brothers. They're not from around here so…"

Clarke smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about them later. It seems like you're suffering from a concussion and that wound on your thigh is pretty deep and will require stitches. You will have to stay the night for observations before we release you," she explained as she got back on her feet and signaled for a stretcher.

"Stitches?" squeaked Sam as she slowly stood up, favoring her wounded leg.

"You stopped a bar fight and you're afraid of some needle and thread?" asked Clarke grinning at her as the stretcher arrived.

Sam shot her a glare as she made a poor attempt at climbing onto the stretcher.

Clarke clicked her tongue and bent down.

"Excuse me…" She said as she picked up the startled auburn lady in her arms and gently deposited her onto the stretcher.

"Holy...You're strong!" said Sam her eyes wide with surprise.

"Didn't you just see me beat up your brothers?"

Sam flushed as Clarke shot her a wink and a grin. When the nurse started to roll her away, she shot out her arm, grabbing the sleeve of Clarke's coat.

"Will I see you again?" she asked the blonde doctor.

"I will personally see to your stitches," said Clarke, patting her hand reassuringly.

"I'll hold you to that," said Sam and gave Clarke a small wave as the nurse wheeled her off.

"Alright," breathed the young doctor as she watched Sam's brothers regroup and stalked off probably to place a complaint at customer services. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping back into the chaos of the ER.

\-----------

"Hey Nancy"

"Hello Dr. Griffin. Busy night huh?" chirped Nurse Nancy as Clarke sauntered over to her side behind the counter where she sat and reached out for the list of admitted patients that night.

"Glad the worst is over," said Clarke flipping through the list.

"Sam was asking for you."

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at the grinning nurse with dark eyes glittering with humor.

"She seems pretty smitten by the heroic doctor that saved her life."

Clarke shook her head in amusement. "Wouldn't her brothers love to hear that," she chuckled.

"Oh right. They've already lodged a complaint. Claimed that you were unstable with bloodlust and attempted to eat them while us humans could only just stand back and look on helplessly," said the nurse, grinning back at the blonde.

Clarke snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "Helpless humans my a…"

She paused. What was that?

Her hearing picked up the increasing volume of screeching tires.

"Doctor? Is something wr… Oh!" gasped Nancy as Clarke vaulted over the counter and strode to the entrance just as a car screeched to a stop outside, followed by the opening and slamming of car doors and a young lady bursting through the entrance, half carrying, half dragging a semi conscious man.

"Griffin! I need to see Dr. Griffin! Please!" cried out Octavia Blake in desperation, her face and clothes covered with blood that was mostly not hers. The man draped on her shoulders let other a strangled moan.

Clarke was there in an instant. "Blake? What happened?" asked Clarke carefully. She had first met the fiery brunette earlier in the month when Clarke was taking a break at the diner having just moved into town. Octavia had strutted into the diner like she owned it, placing an order for her usual when she picked up a foreign scent and immediately honed in on Clarke who was sitting in a corner booth, tackling a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes. Of course Clarke had sensed her the moment she walked in but she ignored the young brunette werewolf who stalked up to her table and demanded that she tell her who she was and her purpose for coming to this town.

But all bravado and swagger were currently non existent in the frightened brunette standing before her.

"Lincoln and I...we were...attacked...ambushed...they came out of nowhere and wanted to take me away but we fought back and Lincoln..they attacked him and he isn't healing...STAY BACK YOU IDIOT," Octavia snarled at another doctor who came over to help just as Lincoln woke from his stupor and lunged at the cowering doctor, teeth bared in a snarl.

"Nancy, give us the last bed. Move everyone else to the other end of the room as far away from us as possible. Nobody is allowed near us without my permission," Clarke barked out orders as other doctors and nurses scrambled to do her bidding. Between them, Clarke and Octavia managed to place Lincoln on the bed. Clarke drew the curtains closed as Octavia held Lincoln's hand muttering comforting words to him. The man's shirt and pants were torn and soaked with blood making it difficult to estimate the extent of the damaged he has sustained.

"Blake, have you contacted your pack about this?" asked Clarke as she grabbed a pair of scissors and with Octavia's help, began to remove Lincoln's bloody clothes.

"I...I left a message for our pack medic and our Alpha. Most of the pack were out for the Changing Ceremony hunt. Our Alpha and Second are there to help the pups' with their first Change."

"You and your mate were not with them?"

"It's our first year anniversary, our Alpha ordered us to go and celebrate. We wanted to do something special and celebrate it by going for a nice dinner and stuff...like a normal human couple would," said Octavia flushing.

Lincoln groaned and they both drew in a sharp breath, the conversation forgotten when they finally removed his clothes and saw the extent of his bullet wounds and stab wounds. The stench of silver permeated through the air stinging Clarke's eyes and causing them to water.

"He's suffering from silver poisoning. I'll need to check his wounds for any silver deposits and rinse them out. This is going to hurt. Nancy!" Clarke poked her head out from behind the curtain. The nurses and doctors were clustered near the reception counter, eyes wide with fear.

"Doctor?" said Nancy shakily stepping forward.

"I need restraints for the patient," said Clarke.

"Right away doc." Nancy turned to carry out her task.

"Hey Nance?"

Nancy turned back towards the grim-looking blonde doctor.

"Whatever you're about to hear, please stay away. For your own safety."

Nancy nodded, her face pale as she scurried off to get the restraints.

\-----------

The roar reverberated throughout the ER followed by sounds of thrashing and muttered curses. Clarke ducked a flailing arm as she continued to dig into the bullet wound to extract the silver bullet stuck in Lincoln's thigh. The tattered remains of the restraints lay on the floor, long forgotten. Time was running out. The silver poisoning had spread throughout his body and if the bullets and what Clarke suspected to be a broken blade lodged in his back aren't taken out soon, Lincoln will turn rabid. And if the silver doesn't kill him, the death sentence for turning rabid would. He continued to flail and she cursed as she accidentally cut him when he half twisted himself almost off the bed.

"Blake, hold him down!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" said Octavia who had laid her whole body weight on top of Lincoln.

His eyes that were shut tight with pain flew open, wild and gleaming gold, the colour of his wolf's eyes indicating that his wolf was close to the surface.

No.

"Blake speak to him. Stop him from changing. If he changes now the silver poisoning will turn his wolf rabid," ordered Clarke digging harder into the wound to extract the bullet.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, please listen to me. Come back. You can't change. Please," begged Octavia clutching onto him. Clarke chanced a glance at him and her heart sunk as his features began to morph and sharpen. He opened his mouth and let out a guttural howl.

Clarke inhaled sharply. Her instincts were screaming at her. His change can be stopped. She has the power to stop it but that would mean breaking her vow that brought her to this town in the first place as a lone wolf.

She shook her head. Her own wolf was raging in her as it urged her to use its power to save Lincoln. She had to use it. Or else Lincoln would surely die. Her heart was racing in her chest as she made her decision.

"Octavia."

The brunette turned her tear-stained face towards Clarke, sensing a change in the doctor's voice.

"Move aside please," said Clarke quietly, her voice an octave lower.

Wordlessly Octavia moved off Lincoln who immediately sat up, his eyes wild and his mouth foaming. Within a breath, Clarke lunged faster than the human eye could see and slammed him back onto the bed. He roared and struggled but her hand on his chest held him down as her free hand reached out and covered his eyes. She gathered her breath and shut her eyes, feeling the familiar surge of the power that she had stopped using for a long time building from within her, surrounding her and embracing her like an old friend.

For a moment, it felt like time had froze to a stop.

Then, Clarke's eyes flew open, pale ice blue in colour.

" _Peace Linkon kom Trikru, Wolf of the Trikru_ ," she said and released her power. The shock wave rolled through the ward.

Clarke heard Octavia's startled gasp as the brunette stumbled over and held on to the side of the bed as she too felt the remnants of the wave of power that was now focused on Lincoln.

The struggling ceased immediately and Lincoln went limp on the bed. Clarke removed her hands to wipe away the sweat that was already dripping down her face. She could already feel the strain of having to maintain this control over her wolf's power. Her punishment, for having abandoned it for years. Old memories started to worm their way into her mind.

_"You have to make a choice Clarke"_

_"It's all your fault"_

_"Kill me Clarke"_

_"Kill me"_

_"Clarke"_

"Clarke!"

Clarke snapped out of her haze and turned to Octavia who had mostly recovered and was looking at her, concern etched on her face.

"We have to flip him over. There must be a broken piece of blade stuck in his back that's preventing his healing," said Clarke moving to flip the dazed form of Lincoln onto his front. His back was covered with cuts and the biggest wound was black and oozing.

"What was that just now? Why are your eyes blue and not gold?" whispered Octavia as she helped Clarke rearrange the deadweight of Lincoln.

"Drop it Blake," snapped Clarke. She had to work fast. The strain of her power was draining her energy fast as she continued to focus it on Lincoln. A quick check told Clarke that most of the cuts were clean so she set to work on the stab wound. She hissed at the wound that had already begun to fester, black veins signifying silver poisoning spreading across Lincoln's back. The blade had worked itself deeper into his back, narrowly missing his spine. He let out a soft whine of pain as Clarke inserted the forceps into the wound.

"Almost there buddy. You're almost there," Clarke muttered. Finally, she managed to find the broken blade and yanked out a bloody, silver shrapnel the length of her finger from his back. She had barely placed it in the small tray together with the 9 silver bullets when Lincoln's body began to seize.

"What's happening now?" asked Octavia, her eyes wide with panic as Clarke moved to flip him on his side to check on him. She could feel her energy draining even faster as the wolf in him fought to come out. Her vision was getting hazy and she gripped the side of the bed to steady herself.

"His body is trying to reject the silver. He must not change. I.. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back his wolf," said Clarke through gritted teeth.

Lincoln roared and his face began to contort as the change started to takeover.

"Lincoln no!" cried Octavia, gripping his shoulders.

Clarke forced more energy into focusing her power into him but she could feel herself wavering. Hope was slipping away as a chill swept through her body and she fought to stop shivering. Lincoln roared again but she couldn't hear him. It seemed like everything was muffled as the pounding of her heart drowned out all sound, until an answering roar resounded outside the ER, shattering her haze.

Everyone froze, including Lincoln, and Clarke could hear the door of the ER hiss open and she felt rather than heard the approaching presence striding towards their enclosed area.

"Miss Woods!" she heard Nancy squeak as the curtains enclosing their area were drawn back with a sharp snap.

Clarke turned her head towards the source of the sound and beheld Alexandra Woods, Alpha of the Trikru werewolf pack, one of the youngest werewolves in history to have ever become an Alpha. The slender brunette quietly took in the scene around her, her eyes still bright gold in color from her recent change. She must have ran all the way here from the forest. She was dressed in an oversized sweater and baggy jeans that looked like they didn't belong to her. Her feet were bare and she smelled of night air and pine. Her slender frame was not big enough to block the view of the other curious doctors and nurses peering in from a distance.

"Lexa!" cried Octavia stumbling towards her. Lexa promptly shut the curtains behind her and held out her arms just as Octavia fell onto her, clutching onto her sweater tightly, drawing comfort from her. She looked over Octavia's head and locked gazes with Clarke who ignored the shiver down her spine and maintained eye contact with her. The Alpha's eyes widened slightly with surprise either at Clarke's refusal to show submission, her wolf's ice blue eyes, or both. They broke eye contact when Lincoln struggled to get off the bed. Clarke tried and failed to hold him down as he growled and snapped at her. Immediately Octavia was by his side again helping to push him down.

"I can't keep his wolf at bay any longer Alpha. He can't be allowed to change. The silver poisoning will turn his wolf rabid," explained Clarke, as Lincoln roared a challenge at his Alpha, the silver poisoning causing him to be unable to recognize her.

Lexa bared her teeth at him with a snarl and strode over, grabbed him by the throat with one hand and slammed him back down on the bed. The blonde doctor noted as she stepped back from the pair that the bed will have to be sent in for repairs after today from the amount of violent actions happening.

" _You dare challenge your Alpha?!_ " she snarled into his face, her golden eyes glowing and her canines elongating as she released the full brunt of her power at him. Unlike Clarke, she had control over her power and only Lincoln felt the effects.

He whined and struggled against her grip.

" _Go to sleep, wolf_ ," commanded Lexa.

Lincoln sagged onto the bed and his features morphed back into his human form. He let out a small snore.

Clarke felt her jaw dropped at the ease of the situation that was handled. Pack magic and pack bonds do go a long way. She wrinkled her nose as she felt a twinge of melancholy.

"Would've saved us a lot of trouble and a bed if you got here earlier," she muttered swaying on her feet as her adrenaline began to fade and the exhaustion of using her powers began to set in.

Lexa turned to her with an eyebrow raised and Clarke was pretty sure she said something but for the life of her she just couldn't make out the words no matter how hard she concentrated. Her world was tilting and her vision was tunneling. She took a staggered step forward and she could see the brunette Alpha's face looking at her with concern. She tried to speak but everything went black as Dr. Clarke Griffin, TDC Hospital's newly hired superstar emergency physician werewolf, tumbled to the ground in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Wow, thank you for all the kudos and comments! Y'all are the best! This chapter took me awhile because I've rewritten it 5 times and even now I'm still not happy about it but I really wanted to get this out asap because I really want this story to go on. I'll probably come back and edit it one day when work isn't crazy. Until then, I hope that this would suffice for now.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when a young man staggered out into the clearing, naked and dazed but in human form nonetheless. Chest heaving from the strain of his change, he looked around before spotting the blonde sitting underneath their favorite tree, already dressed and his pile of clothes were folded neatly next to her. As he approached her, she noted that his sweat covered body was pale and trembling and she frowned as his wolf gold eyes bore into her as he finally reached her.

“It's getting worse Clarke,” he said, his voice hoarse and gravelly from the change, as he stopped next to her and bent down to pick up his clothes to get dressed.

Clarke closed her eyes as his words confirmed the dread that weighed heavily on her mind.

“Could it be that you were just exhausted Finn?” she asked, the quiver in her voice betraying her denial, her reluctance to accept the facts.

Finn dropped down gracefully beside her. He ran his fingers through his longish brown hair, removing bits of twigs and dirt that were caught there during his change back into human form. He sighed and turned to her, the gold in his eyes slowly fading away to his regular dark chocolate color.

“My wolf is getting stronger at each change Clarke,” he said flatly. “It's taking me longer and longer to change back into human form.”

“Finn you can't jump to conclusions without…”

“How long did it take?”

“Finn…”

He let out a growl.

“How. Long. Did. It. Take?”

Clarke paused and fiddled with her wristwatch, a token from her father.

“An hour,” she said softly, closing her eyes as he inhaled sharply at her answer.

“One hour...one hour...Clarke...only the weakest pups take that long to change back,” he said in a shaky voice. “I should just go to the elders and asked to be killed. At least you won't have to do it right?” he laughed bitterly as the fear of turning rabid overtook him.

No.

Clarke grabbed him by the arm, her eyes now ice blue in color as she let her power trickle over him. He took a deep breath and sighed, sagging against the tree.

“We can get you through this Finn,” she said with determination. “I'm an Omega; as long as I'm by your side, your wolf will never take over. We’ll do this as long as it takes for you to tame your wolf.”

For the first time that day, he smiled at her and for a second, Clarke felt like the facade she has been fighting to maintain will give way and that she will begin to cry.

“Sounds like you'll have your hands full Princess,” he said opening his arms invitingly and Clarke spared no thought as she cuddled into him. He kissed the top of her head as he looked out into the forest that they have grown up playing in, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Please don't leave me,” he said quietly.

“I won't. I promise,” said Clarke, closing her ice blue eyes and focused her powers to calm his restless wolf.

\------

Clarke’s eyes flew open, tears streaming down her face as she stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Unfamiliar smells assaulted her senses as she sat up, blindly grasping at the blanket that fell to her lap, gulping in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Where was she? What's going on? She closed her eyes for a moment, the dream...no, the flashback still fresh in her mind.

“You're finally awake.”

Her head snapped up as her fight or flight mode kicked in. Due to her frayed nerves and residual self-loathing from her dream, her body switched to fight mode when she felt the stranger’s touch on her right arm. In a flash, she grabbed the stranger's forearm with her left hand and pulled him down towards her as her right hand found its way to his neck, gripping it tightly. She began to squeeze as she pulled him closer to her.

“Where the hell am I?” she snarled at the choking werewolf, a wiry bald man whose face was slowly turning red.

“Release him, Clarke,” said a familiar voice.

She shifted her glare to the figure standing by the door. The Trikru Alpha stared back at her, face neutral, stance casual but golden eyes betrayed the anger that lurked within. Clarke narrowed her gaze and maintained eye contact with the Alpha as she continued to squeeze even though the werewolf was batting at her arm, trying to pry her hand from his throat to no avail.

“We mean you no harm. You are in my house. You have been unconscious for fifteen hours,” continued Lexa calmly, sliding her gaze away, breaking eye contact with Clarke, attempting to diffuse the situation even though Clarke could see the Alpha subtly tensing up, getting ready to intervene.

Wait. Clarke paused. Fifteen hours?

The man took advantage of Clarke's momentary distraction and pried himself from her grip. He coughed as he gulped in air and backed away from the bed towards his Alpha.

Lexa fixed her gold gaze on him. “You were supposed to keep watch outside Titus,” she said coldly eyeing the man who stumbled to a stop in front of her.

“My apologies Alpha,” gasped Titus, “I thought I heard a sound so I… I came in to check on her.”

A growl rumbled in Lexa’s chest, silencing the werewolf and Clarke watched as Lexa dismissed him with a tilt of her head. As he scurried out the door, the Alpha abandoned her position and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the door with a sigh, her eyes closed, shutting out the gold.

Silence filled the room as Clarke took the opportunity to seize up the brunette, framed by the waning light filtering in from the bedroom’s floor-to-ceiling window. Lexa was dressed in black tactical gear consisting of a fitted sweater, cargo pants, and combat boots. Her hair was tied in a braid. Overall, she looked sharp, dangerous—a magnificent predator in human form.

Clarke on the other hand, was in nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt that didn't belong to her. A sharp pain blazed across her head as she shifted in what she guessed was Lexa’s bed and her bedroom. The brief surge of adrenaline from her dream and encounter with Titus was leaving her body and she felt like her body had been run over by a truck...multiple times.

“What am I doing here?” rasped Clarke breaking the silence in the room. Her throat was dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper.

“You collapsed at the hospital after saving my wolf and I brought you back to my home,” said Lexa, her eyes still shut and her head resting back against the door. “I'll have to do a lot of explaining to the Council if a hungry werewolf on my territory woke up in a hospital and decided that the patients there were easy prey.”

Clarke’s features morphed into a frown as she began to recall what happened. Lincoln, Octavia, the silver shard, Lexa’s dramatic entrance, the tunneling vision, the sight of the hospital floor rushing up towards her. The sluggishness and headache she has was beginning to make sense now. Her body was unable to handle the strain when she went from 0 to 100 in using her powers on Lincoln and sustaining it for a long period of time burned her out—literally—for fifteen hours apparently.

“Did you find out who was behind this attack?” asked Clarke looking at Lexa as the Alpha's outfit began to make more sense now. Lincoln and Octavia had been attacked and Lincoln almost died. ‘Blood begets blood’ is the Trikru pack’s credo which makes them a formidable pack well-known amongst werewolves. The Alpha and her wolves must have gone on a hunt.

Lexa opened her eyes to look at Clarke.

“We only have our suspicions and we're still gathering intel. But first,” Lexa tilted her head, forest green eyes gazing at her appraisingly. “You seem to have left out a lot of details during our introductions last month...Omega.”

Clarke froze at the Alpha's words. Her body tensed into flight mode.

“I'm not obligated to tell you my entire history,” she muttered as she threw aside her blanket and swung her legs to the floor with the intention of leaving.

Before her feet could even touch the wooden floor, a bristling Alpha was standing in front of her and glaring down at her.

Clarke barely bit back a gasp of surprise as she fell backward and had to prop herself up with both hands on the bed. She glared back up at Lexa, blue eyes defiant against green, sky versus earth. She opened her mouth to protest but Lexa beat her to it.

“Omegas are rare, Clarke. Packs have been going to war over Omegas since time immemorial. This isn't the sort of information you should omit when you enter another pack’s territory.”

Anger welled up within Clarke. “And so what if I did choose to leave that out? If I had told you earlier what will you do next? Use me and my wolf to cement your role as Alpha? Use me to control other wolves that oppose you?” Clarke spat back at Lexa, fury igniting in her eyes. Lexa took a step back, looking bewildered as if she had not expected that sort of response from Clarke. 

The blonde werewolf took that opportunity to stand—albeit, with immense difficulty, her body felt so weak. She was absolutely burned out from pushing herself too far to prevent Lincoln from changing. She took a deep breath and straightened up, standing face to face with the still quiet Alpha who was looking at her as if she was a puzzle she couldn't solve.

“My power is mine and mine only. Do not think that because I am living in your territory, that I belong to you and that you are entitled to treat me like your pawn,” she growled, stepping into the Alpha's personal space, their faces so close to each other that they were breathing each other's air and Clarke could see the gold flecks within the forest green eyes staring back at her.

There was a stiff silence as both wolves stared at each other and despite the cool weather, Clarke felt warm. The air was thick with tension and her senses were heightened as she breathed in the scent of pine and wood that made up the scent of the Alpha before her. She broke eye contact before her mind decides to decipher the flutters in her stomach and she shouldered past Lexa, breaking the moment.

“Treat you like...my pawn?” echoed the Alpha incredulously as she allowed Clarke to pass her to walk (stagger) towards the door.

“Isn't that what it always is about for Omegas,” shot Clarke over her shoulder as she turned the doorknob and pulled the door open but before she could fully open it, a hand reached out from behind her and pushed the door shut.

How dare she.

Clarke whipped around, her snarl cut short when she found herself almost nose to nose with the Alpha. Instinctively she took a step back, her back thumping against the door as Lexa placed her other hand on the door, effectively trapping Clarke.

“What were they teaching you about the Omega’s role in Arkadia?” asked Lexa quietly, her gaze searching as if she would find the answers in Clarke’s eyes that would explain the Omega’s defensive reaction. Clarke kept quiet, fighting to keep the sadness and fear from showing in her eyes but she could see that Lexa had noticed it based on the softening of her features.

“You've misunderstood me,” continued Lexa gently. “I do not covet your power. My concern is for my pack. A lone Omega wolf in my territory will attract all kinds of unwanted attention.”

Clarke frowned. “The Trikru pack is the only werewolf pack in TonDC. There's no one else here who would have any use for me.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Your powers extend beyond werewolves; able to influence any beings to some degree—vampires, fae...” she said.

What?

Clarke gaped back at her, her mind short-circuiting at the Alpha’s words.

Vampires...Fae. They exist. And her powers could affect them.

Lexa’s eyes widened in realization. “You didn't know?” she said incredulously as she took a step back in surprise.

Clarke shook her head. “I… didn’t even know that they existed,” she whispered.

Lexa frowned at her response. “Do you even know the extent of your powers?”

Uncertainty flashed through Clarke. She thought she knew. She thought her powers were useful only to calm rabid wolves long enough that they could be put down. At least, that was what Pike her previous Alpha had told her back when her powers had just awakened in the wake of Wells’s death and Jaha leaving the Skaikru pack. But now, looking at the incredulous Alpha before her, she was not sure anymore.

She shook her head as her anger seeped away from the revelation.

“Could...you tell me more? About Omegas? And… the others?” she asked hesitantly, meeting green eyes that flashed in pain at her question.

Lexa quietly appraised her. After a while, she took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

“Freshen up and meet me downstairs in the kitchen. We’ll discuss this further,” she said curtly, stepping back from Clarke. “Bathroom is that way—” she pointed behind her and gave Clarke a once over. “Your clothes are in the wash. You’re welcomed to mine. I’ll see you when you’re done,” said Lexa, reaching for the door as Clarke stepped aside.

She paused as she stepped out of the room and faced Clarke.

“Clarke… for the record, I would have treated you like a queen…if you were mine that is,” she smiled a smile that lit up her face and caused Clarke’s heart to stutter as she closed the door softly behind her.

\-----

Lexa let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as she leaned against the banister of the hallway, her gaze flicking to the bedroom door that separated her from the blonde Omega. She has not even mentioned the word Omega for years and already within one interaction, she had broached a subject that she had avoided for decades.

“Freaking Omegas,” she muttered fondly as she dragged her hand across her face as if it could wipe away traces of the Omega effect that Clarke exuded unknowingly during their confrontation which had caused Lexa to agree so easily to teach Clarke more about Omegas. Despite her obvious exhaustion, the fact that Clarke’s powers were still unconsciously activated was impressive. Even when Costa was at her peak…

No.

She mentally shoved aside the image of Costia, pushing herself away from the banister and headed downstairs, throwing one last look at the door. She was not lying when she made a big deal about Clarke leaving out the fact that she was an Omega. An Omega with no pack would be highly sought after by other packs and creatures aiming to make use of her powers. She was also curious about Clarke’s past in the Skaikru pack in Arkadia. It wasn’t normal for an Omega, let alone a werewolf to be so uninformed about her role and other supernatural creatures. The Skaikru pack had always been secluded, always keeping to themselves even during werewolf gatherings. She would have to look into it. 

Lost in thought, she walked into the kitchen, drawn by the sizzling sounds and smell of steak. Lincoln looked up from his cooking, a pile of steaks already stacked up on a platter next to him.

“Alpha,” he greeted amicably, flipping the steak over. He was wearing an apron which hid his outfit that was similar to Lexa’s. “The others have gone back to their homes while Anya and Indra are still not back from scouting the woods.”

Lexa nodded in acknowledgment. Her pack had been busy during the last fifteen hours that Clarke had been unconscious. When Lincoln had recovered enough to get out of bed, a small team was formed to go back to the site that Lincoln and Octavia had almost been kidnapped. They had picked up a foreign scent that had led them to the edge of the woods. Having investigated for hours with no success, Indra and Anya had opted to stay back to continue the search while Lexa had returned home with a pale looking Lincoln and Octavia. Normally, Lexa would have stayed for the hunt but leaving behind an unconscious vulnerable Omega in her bed had set her wolf’s protective nature on edge despite the fact that she had left Titus behind to guard her.

Not that Clarke needed much protecting. Lexa smiled as she recalled the scene she had walked in on. Her wolf had rushed so fast to the surface when she saw Titus hovering so close to Clarke that she couldn't do anything but will it down before it could take over and maim him. Her wolf had calmed down slightly, pleased when she saw Clarke overcoming Titus despite her weakened state.

“ _Strong_ ,” her wolf rumbled in pleasure at her recollection.

Lexa agreed silently. Omegas played by different rules in the werewolf world. They were outliers in pack hierarchy that was naturally ordered according to the strength of dominance. Submissive nature was nonexistent within them meaning dominants have no effect on Omegas. However, just as Omegas lack the submissive nature, they too lack the dominating nature which removed the natural urge to lead or dominate any wolves around them. They were a neutral party able to stand up to and for any wolf as they seem fit. A powerful figure able to exude a peace that calms the ever raging wildness found within all werewolves and if experienced, able to bring even the strongest werewolves to their knees with just a pulse of their power.

“Hi Clarke,” said Lincoln.

Lexa started. She had been so deep in thought and didn't hear Clarke enter. She turned her head and her breath caught when she saw Clarke in dark jeans and her favorite navy sweater. Her wolf hummed in delight at the sight of the Omega in their clothes. 

“Cl…” She began but stopped as the Omega strode over, her face stony as she brushed past her and stood next to Lincoln glaring up at him. The tall werewolf looked down at her with a confused look on his face.

“How are-” he began.

“Why the hell are you not in bed resting?!” scolded Clarke, arms on her hips.

Lincoln clutched the spatula in his hand as he stared at her wide eyed.

“Um…”

“Take off that apron and turn around,” gestured Clarke impatiently.

“Yes ma'am,” said Lincoln without a second thought, pausing only to switch off the stove fire before untying his apron and turning his back to Clarke.

Clarke reached for his shirt and yanked it up to inspect his wounds.

“Hold your shirt up.”

Lincoln obeyed wordlessly, clutching the hem of his shirt at his chest with one hand while the other was still gripping onto the spatula.

Lexa shifted closer to stand next to Clarke and Lincoln--to make sure everything was okay of course-- as the doctor moved her face closer to Lincoln’s back and peeled back the bandage to check on the blade wound. The rest of his wounds that had already healed but were still raw from the silver burns. A werewolf may have super healing abilities but silver-inflicted wounds take a longer time to heal.

“Who wrapped you up?” asked Clarke sniffing the paste that had been applied to the wound. Lexa had to fight down a growl building up in her throat as she eyed the proximity between the two werewolves.

“Nyko,” answered Lincoln.

Lexa continued to observe as the blonde doctor hummed with curiosity at the paste on Lincoln's wound. She hid her smile as she watched Clarke fussing about and chastising her fourth in command for not resting while he bowed his head looking genuinely admonished, hand still clutching the spatula.

“Clarke!”

The three werewolves looked over to see a petite figure barreling towards them.

Lexa took a step forward ready to intercept Octavia. Werewolves are territorial creatures, more so when their mates are involved. Octavia is one of the best fighters in the pack and one of the most hot-headed ones as well. The fact that she and Lincoln are mated and that Lincoln was recently attacked would've set Octavia on edge if there were other wolves around. Already Lexa had to make her leave the room when she almost attacked Nyko their Beta healer, for accidentally poking Lincoln’s wound too hard when treating him.

So it came as a surprise to her and Lincoln when Octavia barreled past them and almost tackled Clarke to the ground with a hug.

“Oh!” gasped Clarke in surprise, staggering under the unexpected weight, her arms wrapped around the petite brunette’s waist in reflex.

“You're awake!” said Octavia and happily nuzzled into Clarke's neck.

What.

Lexa felt her jaw drop with shock and a quick glance at Lincoln told her that the poor werewolf was even more confused at the sight of his spitfire mate being unusually happy and...cuddly.

“Um…” Clarke glanced over Octavia’s head at the two werewolves staring at her. She gently pushed Octavia back to hold her at arm's length and have a look at her. Octavia smiled happily back at her. Lexa peered at her wolf curiously.

Dilated pupils.

Dopey smile.

Octavia closed her eyes, leaning into Clarke's hand as the doctor inspected her facial features and sighed contentedly.

Displays of affection. Lexa glanced at the still shocked Lincoln. Unusual amounts of displayed affection.

Octavia began crooning. Realization hit Lexa as Clarke smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the petite brunette’s ear. At least Clarke seemed familiar with this reaction as well.

“The Omega high,” said Lexa.

“The what?” asked Lincoln looking bewildered.

Lexa nodded at Clarke signaling her to explain further. She heard Clarke grumbling under her breath at being ordered by the Alpha but decided to explain anyways. The blonde probably noticed poor Lincoln who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“When a werewolf is exposed to an Omega’s power for the first time, he or she might experience the Omega high after-effect.”

Lincoln frowned. “If by Omega powers you mean whatever you did to me to stop my wolf from becoming rabid, why am I not like…” He indicated at Octavia who had resorted to snuggling into Clarke again.

“My powers pulled you from a negative state into a neutral one.” Clarke blushed as she continued, “Octavia was right beside me when I released my power. I uh...have been out of practice so my focus isn't as what it used to be so her wolf got ‘hit’ as well. Even if it was just for a few seconds, she was pulled from a neutral state into a positive one.” Lexa frowned when Clarke patted Octavia on the head as the brunette hummed in delight. “Her human self might not have registered it at that time but her wolf definitely remembers. The Omega high is temporary. Once her wolf is used to my presence, she'll be back to normal again. Until then…” Clarke shrugged apologetically at Lincoln.

“I mean no harm to you or your mate, or your mate bond,” she said seriously, concerned about how the male werewolf might feel at the amount of affection his mate was showing towards her.

Lincoln smiled at her. “Don't worry about it. It's nice to see Octavia so…”

“Blissed out,” chimed in the brunette grinning at her mate who chuckled at her. “My wolf is just about ready to build you a shrine,” she said to the blonde who couldn’t help but smile back at her.

They were interrupted when Clarke's stomach growled. Octavia’s eyes widened and she clutched Clarke's arm.

“You have to eat,” she said, dragging a protesting Clarke towards the food on the kitchen island and gently nudged her into a tall chair.

Clarke readily complied, her reluctance melting away as Lincoln placed the stack of steaks in front of her. Lexa watched as the blonde werewolf picked up the utensils ready to dig in until she happened to glance at the kitchen clock and froze, her eyes widening at the time. She jumped out of her seat muttering expletives.

“I am so so late for work. Um...Thank you for the food but I have to go,” she said in a rush as she hurried out of the kitchen, pausing by the doorway to scoop up her clothes fresh from the dryer and unceremoniously discarded on the floor by Octavia when she first saw the blonde doctor.

Lexa stood up and trailed after her, leaving behind the confused werewolf couple.

“Where do you think you're going?” she asked following Clarke as the blonde found the door.

“Home. I'm already late for my night shift,” said Clarke rummaging in the pockets of her jeans, looking for her phone until she remembered that those weren’t her jeans and that her phone was probably still at the hospital.

“No.”

Clarke's head snapped up, glaring at Lexa. “Excuse me? I have a job to get to.”

“Two of my wolves were attacked in the open. It isn't safe for you to be out on your own.”

“I can protect myself,” growled Clarke as she flung open the door before Lexa could stop her and stepped out, stopping dead in her tracks as she came face to face with a pale looking man dressed in a suit, standing nonchalantly at the doorstep.

“Well, well, well, don’t you smell… delectable,” purred the man eyeing the blonde.

Clarke took a step back, and another, not caring that she had backed up into Lexa who stood behind her.

Because the smiling man before her had jet black eyes and she could see his fangs gleaming in the light.

_Vampire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and feedback are welcomed and greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and feedback are welcomed!


End file.
